Field of the Technology
The invention relates to the field of pneumatic splints, specifically a vacuum operated splint for immobilizing the neck of a patient.
Description of the Prior Art
Medical splints and other immobilizers have long been used to immobilize or otherwise restrict the physical movement of a region or limb of an injured patient. Many traditional splints are made from cardboard, plastic, padded board, or fiberglass and may either be generic in shape or specifically formed to fit a specified limb or body part of the patient. Typically, the splint is placed under the injured portion of the patient and is then tightened to straighten and/or immobilize the body part to prevent further relative movement of the body part and thus prevent further injury and allow the patient an opportunity to heal. Some splints include vacuum or pneumatic pumps which inflate the splint with air until a tight hold is achieved around the injured portion of the patient.
A type of splint that is made to fit a specific body part is the neck brace, which is specifically shaped and formed to fit about the neck of the patients while also accommodating their shoulders and face. The most basic neck brace is the soft collar which consists of a section of soft foam that wraps around the neck of the patient and is then held in place with a temporary means of coupling such as Velcro and the like. Other neck braces comprise a semi-rigid plastic frame with a soft inner foam padding which is likewise placed around the injured patient's neck and then held in place with interlocking straps or a sliding or telescopic track element.
A problem with many neck braces, however, is that many of them must be adjusted before being applied to the patient's neck. Therefore before the patient's neck can be immobilized, the person applying the brace must first assess the patient and then manipulate the brace in order to ensure that an appropriate fit is achieved when placed around the patient's neck. This can be critical in emergency situations when an EMT or other medical responder first arrives at an accident scene when every second counts. Inflatable neck braces do not require any pre-adjustment according to size however they do require the coupling and activation of an external pump device before the patient may be sufficiently immobilized. Again, in emergency situations when time and physical access to the injured patient may be limited, such an inflatable neck brace could prove to be more detrimental to the treatment of the patient than other braces.
What is needed therefore is a neck brace which can be easily and quickly applied to an injured patient of any size, which does not require any external pumps for operation and which also properly immobilizes the neck of the patient and prevents for further injury.